Hello Cold World
by Mystic Sky
Summary: No one thought the world would have come to it's end by the undead. Not a soul. No one knew where it started; no one knew when it would end. And no one would have thought that the heroes of this tale were just kids. They're humanities last hope of survival, but just how will they survive this living nightmare? Rated T for violence and future character death.


**Okay, okay! I know that I should be working on my other stories, but I actually wrote this one a while ago, but for no reason, with random characters from my imagination. So I just changed the names and a few lines to fit in with the Soul Eater characters, so if anyone seems OOC or their names are mixed up, just tell me and I'll try to fix it as much as I can. But I checked it pretty well, so I'm pretty sure I fixed it.**

**Disclaimer: If I owned Soul Eater, I would have made a zombie-themed movie about it.**

* * *

"Mom! Patti won't get out of my room!" A 16 year old girl yelled from the top of the stairs.

"Patricia, get out of your sisters room and let her get ready for school! Elizabeth, don't yell at your sister!" The girls' mother yelled from the kitchen. The childish 13 year old girl, Patti, exited Liz's room, playfully sticking her tongue out at her sister, who simply stuck hers out in reply as she entered her room. Although they were sister's, they weren't very similar in appearance. Patti had shoulder length light blonde hair with messily cut bangs, light blue eyes, and surprisingly large... assets for her age, not to mention she was rather short. Liz on the other hand, had mid-back length dark blonde hair, dark blue eyes, and was rather tall compared to most girls her age.

"Liz, hurry up! We have to leave soon!" Her mother yelled from downstairs. Liz quickly grabbed her outfit, happy that she had planned it the night before instead of just grabbing whatever, like her sister did.

"Okay, I'm ready to go." Liz said, as she walked down the stairs into the kitchen.

"Took you long enough!" Patti said. Liz noted that her attire didn't match at all, consisting of a tight-fitting pink and white vertical stripped shirt with elbow-length sleeves, neon yellow mid-thigh length shorts and bright green flip-flops, since it was still rather hot out (but then again, they did live in Nevada, so it was usually hot). Liz's attire matched rather well, consisting of a dark brown tank top, dark grey Capri's, and wooden high-heel sandals, with tan straps. "Ready to go, sis?"

"I said I was, didn't I?" Patti crossed her arms and pouted.

"Can we just go already?" Patti asked, surprising both Liz and their mother, since Patti wasn't too big of a fan of school. "I don't want to be late. They're serving chocolate chip pancakes at breakfast!" After hearing her reason, their mother laughed and grabbed the car keys.

"Yes, we can."

* * *

A 15 year old boy awoke to the sound of his alarm clock going off. He stretched and sat up, looking at the clock. His eyes widened. '6:52,' he thought, 'Not even ten minutes 'till the bus comes. If I'm late again then I'm dead!' He ran a hand through his spiky white hair, a habit he does, either when he's stressed or thinking. Dismissing the thought, he jumped up and threw on a black leather jacket over his white tank-top (that he had been sleeping in), baggy blue jeans, and red sneakers with white laces. And of course, he put on his signature black headband.

He quickly ran to the bathroom and practically stuffed his toothbrush in his mouth as he ran to the kitchen. He stuck a piece of toast in the toaster and brushed his teeth while waiting for it to be done. When the bus came, he threw his backpack onto his shoulder and grabbed his toast, tossing his toothbrush in the kitchen sink.

"Morning, Soul." The bus driver said as Soul took a bit of his toast and walked towards the back of the bus and sat in an empty seat. Since he was one of the first ones on the bus, there was almost always an open seat. When the bus reached the next stop, a kid around the same age as Soul, maybe a year younger, plopped down next to him on the seat.

"Hey, man!" Soul's best friend, Blackstar, said to him. With a name like Blackstar, Soul could have sworn that the kid's parents were high or something when they picked out his name. But then again, his name was Soul, so he really shouldn't judge.

"Hey."

"Overslept?" Soul nodded. "Well, a great god like me doesn't have to worry about useless stuff like that-" Soul drowned the sound of his ego-maniac friends rant about how he's going to be greater than God one day. Usually Soul would listen, then make some sarcastic remark, but he was far to tired. He was about to fall asleep, when his blue haired friend (seriously, what's wrong with that kid?) started talking to him again, instead of proclaiming that he'd surpass God.

"You might not want to go to sleep right now, we're almost at school." Blackstar pointed out, knowing that if Soul would fall asleep, it'd be nearly impossible to wake him up.

"Yeah, sure. Whatever." Soul said, shaking his head in attempt to wake himself up more. Man, what he wouldn't do for some coffee.

* * *

A 17 year old girl sat at on her bed and looked out her window. It was sunny, but oddly enough, she didn't see any animals outside.

"Tsubaki, are you ready for school?" Tsubaki's brother, Masamune, said on the other side of her closed door.

"Yes, brother." Tsubaki replied as she arose from her bed. When she got up, she looked at herself in the mirror one final time before she went to school. Her dark indigo eyes were scanning her appearance, her long black hair was tied into a high ponytail. Tsubaki rather liked her outfit that day, which consisted of a black tank-top, white skinny jeans, and wooden platform sandals, with a light brown strap. Scanning over her appearance one more time, she smiled slightly at herself then exited her bedroom to meet with her brother at breakfast.

"How did you sleep, Tsubaki?" Masamune asked as she sat down to eat breakfast with him.

"Fine; how about you?" They continued conversing, until they were both finished eating, when Tsubaki picked up the dirty dishes and put them in the sink so they could be washed later that day.

"Do you want a ride to school, since it's on the way to my workplace?" Masamune asked, since it was about time for Tsubaki to go to school.

"Okay, thank you." Tsubaki smiled at him as they walked towards his car.

* * *

A 15 year old boy looked at the bus; nearly every seat was filled to the max. The only seat open was one next to a young girl who looked about 13, who was reading a rather large book. She must have been really focused in that book, since she didn't see him standing next to her seat.

"Uh, can I sit with you?" The girl looked at him for a moment with her large green eyes, and then moved her bag.

"Sure! I'm Maka, Maka Albarn." She said, holding out her right hand for the boy to shake.

"Kid." He said, shaking her hand, eye twitching a little since they were only shaking their right hands and not their left, therefor making it asymmetrical.

"Are you new here? I don't think I've seen you around before." Kid was guessing that it was because of the three white stripped on the side of his head. Only on one side... So unsymmetrical...

"Hello?" Maka waved a hand in front of his face, preventing him from going into a fit about being unsymmetrical. "I asked if you were new here."

"Oh- I... Actually I'm not new here, I just usually get dropped of by my dad, but he had to go into work early this morning."

"Huh. Well, it's nice to meet you then."

* * *

They continued talking until they arrived at the school, without a care in the world. Little did they know what horrors were about to take place. No one knew; there was no way they could have. For it was the beginning, the beginning of the end.

* * *

**So, what did you think? Is it great? Is it awful? I'm sorry that it was so short, but this is just a prologue. It's going to get much better! And about that little Patti and Liz scene, I know that was a little out of character, but in this fic they grew up a normal life with a real family, so they have a typical older/younger sibling relationship.**

**How do you think the zombie apocalypse started?**

**Please review, for... the school bus?**


End file.
